User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 210: The Ghost of You (2)
Main Plot: Eliza (Blake and Eliza are both naked under the covers in his bed) Blake: That…was…epic. Eliza: Yeah… Blake: Are you okay? Eliza: Yeah, just a little worn out. Blake: That tends to happen when me and sex are involved. Eliza: Gross. Blake: I’m glad we finally got to do it…after 6 months of waiting. Eliza: Y-yeah… Blake: Well I have to pee. (Blake kisses her head and leaves the room to go to the bathroom) Eliza: What did I do… (Eliza buries her face in the pillow and starts sobbing) THEME http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JAsXPRvU3Y Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle is reading a book and Angel smacks her hands down on her desk) Danielle: AH! You’re going to give me a heart attack! Angel: Yeah, that’s great. I need your help! Danielle: With what? Angel: You want to get out of school today? Danielle: I’m already at school… Angel: Yeah, well we’re needed somewhere else. Well…actually I am, but you’re coming with me. Danielle: Where are we going? Angel: My dad’s office. We have to find Tamara and convince her not to mess with my dad. Danielle: Tamara? Angel: My dad’s mistress. Danielle: You’re going after your dad’s mistress? Angel: What other choice do I have? Danielle: Well what’s the plan? Angel: She’s supposed to meet him by the coffeemaker at 8 and all we have to do it get there early and tell her to back off. Hopefully she will and we can come back. Danielle: We better not get caught… Angel: No promises, let’s go! (Angel grabs Danielle and they run out of the room) Third Plot: Jamie (Julia walks up to Jamie’s locker and they start to walk to class) Julia: How’s life? Jamie: Pretty…crazy. Julia: Did something happen? Jamie: Well uh…I don’t know how to tell you this…but Jeremy- Julia: He broke up with you?! Jamie: No…not at all. He…he proposed. Julia: What did you say?! (Jamie looks nervously at Julia) Jamie: I said…yes. Julia: Um, what? You can’t be engaged in high school. Jamie: Why not? Julia: Because that’s so unrealistic. You know how quickly things can change. Jamie: So you think me and Jeremy will never last? Julia: No, I’m saying that there’s a chance that something could happen. You remember how he cheated on you? Jamie: He apologized! Julia: I know, but something happened and you guys broke up. It happens! Jamie: Listen, I get that you’re lonely and single and upset that I might leave you in the dust, but you don’t need to act like such a jealous jerk! (Jamie stomps off and Julia rolls her eyes) Julia: And you need to stop acting like a conceited brat… Main Plot: Eliza (Scott runs up to Eliza) Scott: How was your special date? Eliza: I don’t want to talk about it. Scott: Oh sorry…is everything okay? Eliza: No…it’s not. (Eliza bursts into tears and cries on Scott’s shoulder) Scott: Hun, what happened? Eliza: I did it! Scott: You went along with it? Eliza: I didn’t want to! Scott: That’s rape… Eliza: Oh my god! I can’t believe I did that…I’m such a slut. Scott: You’re not a slut! Did you tell him you didn’t want to do it? Eliza: No…because he told Jarrod that if I didn’t have sex with him, he was going to break up with me, and I don’t want that to happen. Scott: Babe…you realize he’s exploiting you for sex. Eliza: What? Scott: He’s playing games with your mind to get what he wants. A good boyfriend would have understood that you were waiting and waited with you. Instead, he tricked you into having sex with him. Eliza: That sounds so much worse when you say it like that… Scott: You’re not the bad guy here, Eliza. Blake is because that was one of the dickiest moves I’ve ever heard. I can’t believe he would do that to you… Eliza: I just want to forget about it… (They walk away and Blake turns around the corner and looks pissed) Blake: I can’t believe this… Sub Plot: Angel (Angel and Danielle are inside her dad’s office building and hiding in a closet watching the coffeemaker) Angel: What’s the time? Danielle: 7:58 sharp. Angel: Alright, they’ll be here any second. Danielle: There they are! Angel: Alright, that’s what she looks like. You’re going to stay in here and watch our stuff while I go out and talk to Tamara. When I get back we can get out of here, alright? Danielle: Sounds good. Angel: Okay, they’re done with their talk…let’s move out. Danielle: You’re the only one going anywhere… Angel: You know what I mean… (Angel leaves and Danielle starts texting) Danielle: This is boring… (Danielle sneaks out of the closet and starts exploring) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is with Brittany and Moon) Moon: We need to have a hangout session soon, guys. Brittany: Yeah sure. What did you have in mind? Moon: I don’t know, what do you think, Eliza? Eliza: I don’t care… (Jarrod walks by and snickers) Jarrod: What’s up slutbag? Eliza: What did you say? Brittany: How is Eliza a slutbag? Jarrod: Oh you know, she hits the sack with any guy who begs her to. Moon: Shut the fuck up, moron. Eliza wouldn’t have sex with anyone. Eliza: Um…well. Jarrod: Like I said. ELIZA BELL IS A SLUTBAG! Moon: Yeah well you’re a fucking douchebag who needs to mind his own business! Jarrod: Blake is my best friend and he’s missing right now because he heard this bitch saying she didn’t want to have sex with him. Eliza: I told Scott that in private! Jarrod: You mean your fag friend? Brittany: Don’t bring Scott into this, jerk! Jarrod: You bitches need to calm down. Eliza: What do you mean Blake went missing? Brittany: He just…disappeared? Jarrod: He’s probably regretting fucking this bitch. (Moon jumps up and pushes Jarrod back into a wall) Moon: If you don’t fuck off I’m going to rip your balls from your body and shove them down your throat! (Brittany holds Moon back) Brittany: He’s not worth it! Jarrod: Yeah freshman…I’m not worth it. (Jarrod laughs and walks off) Eliza: I really messed up…I should never have had sex with Blake when I wasn’t ready. Brittany: We all make mistakes, Eliza. (Levi runs over to see what’s happening) Levi: Was that guy causing you guys trouble? I saw Moon push him into a wall. Moon: Yeah, but he’s gone now. Levi: That guy is bad news. He was in some of my classes last year…the guys literal trash. Brittany: We know babe. (Levi puts his arm around Brittany and they walk off) Eliza: I have to talk to Blake…I have to find him. Moon: Where would he be? Eliza: Ethan’s house? Moon: No, Ethan is still on house arrest for another two week before his court date. He can’t have anyone over. Eliza: Then there’s only one other place he goes to think… (Eliza walks off and Moon looks worried) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie sits down in class and Liam sits next to her) Liam: We need to talk, Jamie. Jamie: About? Liam: You can’t get engaged to Jeremy. Jamie: Oh, why not? This better be good because I’m done with people telling me what I need to do. Liam: Jeremy made a rash decision when he proposed. I don’t think he’s 100% serious about it. Jamie: Then you don’t know him at all because he is 110% serious. Liam: You don’t know him like I do? Jamie: Oh really? Well who’s the one having sex with him? Who’s the one who has conversations that last all night with him? Who’s the one that wants to spend her entire life with him? NOT YOU LIAM! Liam: Why don’t you calm down? Why are you freaking out? Jamie: Two of my best friends have now told me it’s not going to work out between me and Jeremy…but it will…I’ll make sure of it. (Jamie moves her seat to the bath of the room and Liam shakes his head) Sub Plot: Angel (Angel sees Tamara heading for the bathroom and stops her) Angel: Tamara? Tamara: Yes. Who are you? Angel: I’m Angel O’Brian, you know, the daughter of the man you’re fucking. Tamara: Someone’s got a mouth on them. Hasn’t your father told you to be respectful to your elders? Angel: I have zero respect for whores. Tamara: Listen sweetie, why don’t you skip your way back to the sixth grade and let us adults do what we do best. Angel: Sex huh? How about you listen. Take your $2000 fake ass tits and silicone lips and strut your fat ass down to the corner downtown if you’re looking for sex. As of now, my dad is off limits. Tamara: You think you own him? Angel: No, but I can certainly influence him. He won’t be very happy when I tell him that you told me to take my mom and leave him alone, would he? Tamara: You’re pretty devious for a sixth grader. Angel: I’m in high school honey, and us bitches don’t mess around. Stay the fuck away or you’re going to regret it. (Angel gives her a dirty look and turns, walking away. She smiles evilly as she walks) Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza walks up the steps of Blake’s home and knocks on his door) Blake: HOW COULD YOU?! Eliza: Blake, please calm down. Blake: I thought you wanted to have sex! Eliza: I didn’t and I should have told you that, I’m sorry! Blake: Jarrod thought I raped you! Eliza: You didn’t rape me because I didn’t ever tell you to stop! Blake: I thought what we had was good and perfect and… Eliza: Are you high? Blake: What else was I supposed to do?! I was going crazy. Eliza: Yeah, well now you’re mental. Blake: Let’s do it again. Only this time you actually want to. Eliza: I don’t know when I’ll be ready. Blake: Why can’t it be now! (Blake kisses her and starts feeling her body) Eliza: Blake stop! Stop it! (She pushes him off and he falls into his coffee table, shattering it and cutting himself everywhere) Eliza: I’m done Blake! DONE! (Eliza runs out of his house and slams the door. She starts sobbing as she walks down the street) Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle is walking through the office) Danielle: Ugh I swear to god, I better not get stuck with one of these jobs one day. (She passes a closet and sees Angel’s father having sex with a woman) Danielle: Oh hell… (She pulls out her phone and starts recording it) Danielle: You’re caught red-handed you horny bastard… Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie is at her locker and Jeremy walks up to her) Jeremy: Are you okay, Jamers? Jamie: Yeah, why? Jeremy: Some people are saying you blew up on them earlier today. Jamie: People have just been pissing me off. I make my own decisions, like seriously. Jeremy: Is it because you told them about our engagement and they didn’t want you to go along with it? Jamie: Yeah… Jeremy: Well you have to get practice for when you tell your parents. I’m sure they’re not going to be thrilled. Jamie: Shit…I forgot about the fact that they had to know. Jeremy: You’re going to have to tell them, you know. Jamie: Yeah…eventually. Jeremy: Can eventually be like soon? Jamie: Why? Jeremy: Well…how long do you want to wait until we get married? Jamie: I don’t know…maybe when I graduate. Jeremy: But that’s sooooo long away! (Jamie giggles and kisses him) Jamie: I promise you that nothing is going to happen between now and then. We’ll still be just like this when I’m 18. Jeremy: We better be. Jamie: I promise on our promise ring. (Jamie slides off the ring Jeremy gave her) Jamie: This ring symbolizes the time span between now and when we wed. The diamond is indestructible…just like our love. (He kisses her) Jeremy: You’re worth the wait. Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza is sitting on her porch still crying and Kat pulls up in her car) Kat: Hop in! Eliza: Not now, Kat. Kat: Blake is in trouble! Eliza: I really don’t care. Kat: He’s driving and he’s high. We have to find him. I know you broke up with him, but if you care about him at all, you will come with me. Eliza: Fine… (Eliza hops in the passenger seat and they drive off) Sub Plot: Angel (Danielle and Angel are leaving the office) Danielle: We better not get caught. Angel: We faked our mothers calling us in sick, we’ll be fine. Danielle: How was Tamara? Angel: Do you know the best way to take a slut down? Danielle: Pop her implants? Angel: Yes….but in this case you cuss her out. It was beautiful, really. (Danielle sees the woman who had sex with Angel’s dad in the closet at her car) Danielle: Speak of the devil. Angel: Where? Danielle: She’s getting into that car over there. Angel: That’s nor Tamara. Danielle: Wait what? I saw her and your dad having sex in a closet. I recorded it… Angel: Creep much? And are you sure it was her? Danielle: Positive. I remember the hot pink bra. Like hon, you’re wearing a white blouse, you can see right through that shit. Angel: So my dad is fucking more than one woman…wonderful. Danielle: Now what? Angel: My family is in danger…I have to keep us together somehow. Danielle: Well at this point, we’ll be cussing out every bitch with fake boobs in the town! Your dad sure gets around. Angel: You’re right…this isn’t going to work. This sucks… (Angel storms off and Danielle watches the woman drive off) Danielle: BITCH YOU POPPED A BUTTON! Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie and Caylee are walking home) Jamie: He wants me to tell my parents. Caylee: What? Like get their consent? Jamie: Yeah, I guess. I know they’re going to say no! Caylee: Well then don’t tell them. Jamie: Jeremy wants me to! Caylee: When is Jeremy ever at your house or talks to your parents? Jamie: Never? Caylee: Then he’ll never know. Tell them once you get closer to graduation. Jamie: You’re genius! (Jamie kisses her cheek and runs off) Caylee: Does this mean I’m maid of honor?! Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Kat are driving slowly through town) Kat: I don’t see his car anywhere. Eliza: Too bad. Kat: He could crash, Eliza. He could DIE! Eliza: Well then drive faster! (Kat speeds up and Eliza slaps her arm) Eliza: There’s his car, parked over there! (They park next to his and see him crying in the front seat) Kat: Blake, get out of the car! Blake: Leave me alone! Kat: Eliza help me! (Kat pounds on the window as Eliza watches him cry) Eliza: No… Kat: What? Eliza: I’m completely…utterly…100% done. I don’t care what happens to him or how many times he goes to jail. He is nothing but disappointment and heartbreak…and I can’t take it anymore. Kat: You’re walking away on him?! Eliza: Yes…yes…good luck without me Blake…I don’t think you’ll make it very long. (Eliza walks away as it starts pouring) (Kat leads Blake into her house and he starts sobbing in her arms) (Eliza is walking in the rain and pulls out her pocket knife. She is about to cut and then throws it down the sewer and runs off) Third Plot: Jamie (Jamie runs up to Jeremy’s house and knocks on his door) Jamie: Babe, I told them and they think it’s great! Jeremy: You told them we’re engaged?! Jamie: Yeah! (He picks her up and spins her around and they both laugh) Jeremy: I can’t believe it… Jamie: Life is going to change… Jeremy: Life is going to be amazing… Jamie: Why did you propose? Just wondering… Jeremy: I thought it was a good idea. I mean…we’re perfect for each other. I just want to grow old with you. Jamie: Well I’m warning you now, I won’t be this hot in 70 years. (He holds her and she rests her chin on his shoulder) Jamie: Let’s just stay like this…please. Jeremy: We will babe…we will. Sub Plot: Angel (Angel is sitting on the couch while he parents talk in the other room) Mrs. O’Brian: How was work? Mr. O’Brian: Same old, same old. Angel: Oh god…I have to do something… Main Plot: Eliza (Eliza wakes up the next morning and walks over to open her shade. She sees a letter sitting on her windowsill) Eliza: The hell? (She opens the letter and reads it) Blake: I’m sorry, Eliza. All I did was hurt you while we dated. I’m a horrible guy and you deserve better. That’s why I left Clearwater. I left Florida. I left the state. Hopefully we will see each other again someday…but until then. Adieu…and goodnight. (Eliza folds the letter and puts it on her desk) Eliza: Goodbye Blake… (She looks at the sun rising and smiles) 'NEXT WEEK' Brittany: I’m a horrible person! Chloe: Yes, yes you are. EVERYTHING Danielle: You can’t do this! GOES Sadie: I’m going to make him like me… INTO Brad: We can make it. Danielle: Really? Can we? JEOPARDY Brittany: Love needs to choke itself and be dropped in boiling oil. Danielle: I’m willing to fight… Brad: Then let’s fight. NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts